Natsu el dios de las conquista
by natsu1000
Summary: es su crossover de fairy taill y kami nomi zo shiro sekai con complementos de mirai nikki Natsu va a una misión donde toda su vida cambiara Natsu es un dios los dioses reciben ayuda de los demonios debe de conquistar a mujeres bueno si quieren saber tienen que leerlo van aparecer otros personajes de otros animes Natsuxharem


Cuando Natsu tomo un trabajo donde era descifrar un escrito que dicen era maldito solo a Natsu con la poca razón que tiene también con el poco cerebro que tiene fue el único que lo tomo y se fue solo sin nadie que lo acompañe hasta Happy no quiso ir todos tenían miedo

Ah que absurdo dijo Natsu caminando a la casa del cliente

Natsu siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa del cliente que era una mansión muy hermosa blanca con un gran jardín Natsu toco la puerta y se abrió donde salió un hombre muy anciano

Pasa dijo el hombre viejo que lo hizo entrar y coloco una hoja donde tenía escrito un lenguaje bastante extraño para el

Así que esto es el pedido dijo Natsu que lo agarro y lo comenzó a leer con un poco de dificultad

Bueno lo dejo solo cuando logres descifrar me llamas dijo el anciano que salió de la sala

Natsu comenzó a leer primero sufrió después lo coloco al revés luego de cabeza pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse logro leer las primeras letras hasta que logro leer todo completo lo que decía la hoja y comenzó a saltar de felicidad

Por fin lo logre y nada paso dijo Natsu con mucha felicidad todos creían que estaba maldito el trabajo pero de la nada el papel comenzó a brillar Natsu se sorprendió de ahí salió una chica de pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo con ojos oscuro como su pelo negros y con una bufanda voladora con una escoba también resaltaba un broche en el lado izquierdo con la forma de cráneo y con traje morado

¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Natsu sorprendido por aparición de la chica

Hola soy Elsea de Lute Irma dijo la chica de la escoba

Elsea que cosa dijo Natsu confundido al escuchar el nombre de la chica

Bueno puedes decime Elsie así me llaman todos y soy una demonio que será tu compañera y tú eres el último de los doce dioses que debía de renacer dijo Elsie a Natsu

Tu una demonio dijo Natsu sorprendido

Si bueno ya que los dioses centrales ya están reunidos vamos a la reunión de los dioses y sus compañeros dijo Elsie

Qué reunión de dio…..Natsu no pudo completar su frase porque Elsie abrió un portal donde agarro a Natsu y se lo llevo

Ya llegamos dijo Elsie emocionada

A donde llegamos dijo Natsu que se levantó y vio que estaban en una plataforma que estaba alrededor de otras donde once chicos estaban parados y que estaban acompañados de sus compañeros demonios que eran chicas todas las demonios acompañantes pero los demás dioses estaban todos estaban tapados por una aura oscura que le tapaba la cara

A los fines completos dijo el anciano que le espero a Natsu en la mansión y que le dio la misión en ese momento apareció en la reunión

Oe viejo para que nos llamo dijo uno de los chicos de la plataforma que era alto y que tenía una gran espada y que tenía una copia de la espada de su espada de la espalda pero en miniatura que estaba en enganchado en su cintura que estaba acompañado por una chica de pelo azul oscuro y que portaba una guadaña que Elsie la reconoció

Los llame porque por fin están completos los dioses principales solo faltan que reencarnen las ultimas diosas pero eso será para después y mi nombre es deus dijo el anciano

Por fin voy a saber lo que pasa aquí dijo Natsu junto a Elsie que también no sabía los detalles

Bueno ustedes aceptaron este reto y no creerán que podrán escapar fácilmente dijo Deus que chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron unos collares alrededor de los dioses y de las demonios

Oe deus que este collar dijo Natsu intentando quitarse el collar

Estos collares son un seguro para que no abandonen es te reto si ustedes no quieren continuar o cumplir una misión ese collar se activara y les cortara la cabeza junto con su compañero demonios igual es cunado uno de ustedes muere si su compañero muere ustedes también lo harán dijo Deus cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a los demonios que ya estaban enterado menos Elsie y asustando a los humanos dioses

Bueno continua porque estamos aquí dijo Natsu haciendo que Deus siguiera su relato

Bueno todos ustedes son de diferentes dimensiones o universos ya no son humanos ahora son dioses cuando aceptaron se les en dioses convirtió para que puedan cumplir con esta misión y también se le dio una compañera demonio ellas les ayudara con sus misiones dijo Deus

Cuál es esa importante misión dijo una chica de la plataforma de baja estatura y que cargaba una espada tenía el cabello largo y su compañera era una peliverde de ojos verdes muy hermosa un poca más alta que la diosa y que cargaba una espada

A eso iba su misión es recolectar almas prófugas de demonios antiguos que qescaparon del infierno dijo Deus un poco serio

Como lo haremos eso de atrapar como sacaremos el alma dijo un chico e sombrero de paja con una chaqueta y con short que venía con sandalia y al lado estaba su compañera que era una pelimorada de la misma altura que le dios muy bella con ojos azules que cargaba un hacha

Bueno la única forma es que ustedes a sus víctimas las o los enamoren para hacer que el espíritu vaya saliendo y para que salgan completo deben de besar a su víctima en ese momento cundo el espíritu salga sus compañera los atrapan dijo Deus explicando

Pero que gritaron todo los presentes humanos dioses

Bueno es que las almas prófugas se alimentan de los pensamientos negativos y del vacío de sus corazones las de sus víctimas y para que salga ustedes deben de ocupar el vacío de sus corazones enamorándolos para así hacer que sus compañeras los atrapen dijo Deus terminando la explicación

Ya entiendo dijo Natsu sin ninguna duda

Pero no solo para eso sirven sus compañeros también se pueden fusionar con ellas y aumentar sus poderes dijo Deus

Como es eso dijo Natsu con intriga mirando a Elsie

Como dije ustedes ya no son humanos ustedes son dioses cuando ustedes se fusionan con sus compañeras ustedes tienen poderes de los dioses que ustedes representan cuando van avanzando el dios en su interior saldrán y tendrán todo su poder original pero para eso ustedes deben de tener amor de sus las personas que los aman así para poder liberar al dios de su interior y conseguir sus alas dijo Deus explicando la teoría

Porque necesitamos a nuestros compañeros para convertirnos en dioses dijo Natsu

Cuando la primera guerra estallo entre dioses y demonios y cobro vida de humanos y de las hermanas diosas de Júpiter Apolo Marte Mercurio Vulcano Minerva y de Diana para encerar a los demonios originales los doce dioses que quedaban hicieron un pacto cuando ellos volvían a reencarnar los demonios ayudarían a sus reencarnaciones en obtener todo su poder y si se preguntan por las hermanas de Júpiter ellas van a revivir en esta era es por eso que ustedes tienen compañeras demonios para obtener todo el poder del dios original dijo Deus

Como haremos eso pregunto un chico de pelos pinchos con una chompa naranja que su lado estaba su compañera d que era más alta que el dios rubia castaña con un gran cuerpo y cargaba armas ninjas muy afín a su dios aliado

Ustedes deben usar el libido de su cuerpo para hacer y mantener la fusión pero cuando no tengan el libido suficiente deberán de separarse inmediatamente dijo Deus

Porque Deus dijo Natsu intrigado

Porque cuando su libido se acaba su cuerpo estará fusionado con su compañera demonio que ella es la que absorbe el libido para mantener la fusión y obtener al dios cuando su libido se acabe ella estarán expuestas al poder sagrado y como son demonios no podrán resistir ese poder y morirán cuando ellas mueran ustedes también lo harán por el collar de su cuello así cuando su libido acabe deberán de separase inmediatamente me escucharon dijo Deus gritando a los presentes

Como haremos para prevenir eso dijo Natsu donde todos los dioses asintieron

Bueno para eso hemos preparado este tipo de opciones cunado ustedes acaben de atrapar al alma prófuga ustedes le pueden dar estas dos opciones a las victimas una que le borren la memoria y olviden todo lo que paso entre ustedes y la otra opción es que casen con algunas de sus víctimas para así cuando necesiten libido ella puedan brindárselo como buen esposa o esposo no creo que les nieguen eso dijo Deus con un poco de risa picara

No entiendo dijo Natsu con algo de confusión

Ustedes se pueden casar con algunas de sus víctimas para así no sufrir de recargar su libido y pierdan la fusión para tener el poder de su dios como ustedes son dioses pueden tener su propio harem de eso no preocupen dijo Deus a Natsu y a todos los presentes

Ya entendí dijo Natsu alegre

Bueno eso es en caso de los hombres no se de las mujeres dijo Deus

Oye dijeron las tres diosas presentes

Bueno cuando hagan la fusión ustedes pueden viajar a otras dimensiones para hacer la misiones ya que no solo en sus universos hay almas prófugas bueno cuando se conozcan usen sus nombres de dioses bueno eso es todo cada mes habrá una reunión para ver cómo van su progreso dijo Deus se abrió una luz y todo desapareció

Con esto la reunión se acaba y todo desaprecio solo quedaban Natsu y elsie

Bueno Elsie tu y yo somos nuevos compañeros desde ahora dijo Natsu extendiendo su mano

Mucha gracias kami-sama daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo dijo Elsie agarrando la mano de Natsu

Una pregunta Elsie yo a que dios represento dijo Natsu con gran duda y emocionado

Tu eres Júpiter dios del trueno y del rayo representando el poder de los dioses dijo Elsie respondiendo la pregunta de Natsu

Wow increíble no puedo creer que esto esté pasando soy un dios dijo Natsu asombrado

Bueno solo eres el representante y la reencarnación de uno cuando tu mueras te vas a volver a reencarnar Kami-sama dijo Elsie

Bueno no importa Elsie si quieres puedes llamarme Natsu dijo el peli rosado

No puedo es por respeto pero te puedo decir kami-sama o Júpiter-kami-sama o Júpiter-sama dijo Elisie con una sonrisa

Bueno suena mejor Júpiter solo eso dijo Natsu sonriendo

Hai Júpiter dijo Elsie sonriendo

Sera mejor que nos vayamos dijo Natsu saliendo de la mansión

Hai dijo Elsie siguiendo a Natsu

Los dos se fueron al gremio gracias a que Elsie voló o llevo a Natsu cuando llegaron al gremio como siempre todos peleando Erza calmando a todos Cana bebiendo Gray sin ropa Mira hablado con Lissana Lucy hablando con Wendy Laxus durmiendo Natsu y Elsie entraron al gremio

Ya regrese dijo Natsu junto a Elsie

Ho cabeza de flama ya estábamos preocupados por ti como te fue dijo Gray

El rumor era cierto dijo Lucy un poco asustada

No nada que ver resulto muy bien dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa

Oe Natsu te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo Mirajane creo que la mayoría querían hacer la misma pregunta a Natsu

Claro Mira que es dijo Natsu

Quien es esa chica dijo Mirajane

Ah ella es Elsie mi compañera dijo Natsu que le susurró al oído que no diga que no es una demonio

Tu compañera dijo Lucy con un poco de dolor en su pecho

Tu compañera dijo Erza con un poco de Celos

Si vamos presentante Elsie no seas tímida dijo Natsu empujándola

Bueno yo soy Elsea de Lute Irmapero todos me dicen Elsie y soy la compañera de kami-jupiter –sama espero que llevemos bien dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia

Ya te he dicho que llames Júpiter o por mi nombre dijo Natsu

Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso dijo Elsie

Vamos solo dime Júpiter dijo Natsu

Bueno como usted diga júpiter dijo Elsie sonrojada

Oe Natsu porque te llama júpiter dijo Erza con intriga

Buenos eso es porque me dio ese apodo dijo Natsu pensando que no les podía decir la verdad

No es por eso es por no pudo completar la frase porque Natsu le tapó la boca y se la llevo a fuera del gremio todo el gremio se preguntaba que paso

No les puedes decir sobre eso dijo Natsu

Porque dijo Elsie

No puedes todos se sorprenderían vamos a tomarlo con calma dijo Natsu

Bueno como usted diga júpiter dijo Elsie en ese momento so una alarma que venia del broche de Elsie que miro por todos lados

Que pasa dijo Natsu

Un alma prófuga dijo Elsie

Quien es donde están dijo Natsu

Elsie busco por donde venía la señal y paro cuando vio a cierta pelirroja caminando cerca de ellos

No puede ser Erza dijo Natsu sorprendido

**Que hará Natsu para conquistar a Erza lograra conquistar a Erza eso lo veremos en siguiente capítulo díganme que chicas quieren para el harem de Natsu puede ser cualquier animo claro también si es que conozco el anime mándeme para el harem de Natsu y de que anime es espero que le guste este nuevo proyecto espero que apoyen como siempre **

**Esta son la primeras del harem de Natsu **

**Erza **

**Lucy **

**Wendy **

**Mirajane **

**Lissana **

**Ultear**

**Meredy **

**Y ya ustedes me dan ideas recuerden que Natsu y Elsie pueden viajar a cualquier anime así que denme ideas que chicas quieren para el harem de Natsu y con su respectivos anime **

**Me despido Natsu1000**


End file.
